Ella
' Cinderella' is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She is portrayed by Jessy Schram. When she is transported to Storybrooke by the Dark Curse, she becomes a heavily-pregnant worker at Granny's in her late teens named Ashley Boyd. Biography Background Cinderella was a naive, desperate woman who was treated as a slave by her stepmother and stepsisters, until her Fairy Godmother arrived. However, before she can even fully introduce herself, she is killed by a mysterious man, Rumplestiltskin. He steals the dead fairy's wand, before turning around to leave, before Cinderella decides that since her Fairy Godmother is dead, Rumplestiltskin will help her get to the royal ball instead. She ends up making a deal with him - he shall send her to the ball, and in return she shall give him something of value in the near future. When Cinderella signs a contract, Rumplestiltskin casts a spell on her with the wand, replacing her rags with a beautiful dress with glass slippers. Cinderella attends the ball, and falls in love with Prince Thomas. They eventually get married, and Cinderella is revealed to be pregnant. However, she is confronted by Rumplestiltskin, who wants to collect the thing of value - Cinderella's baby. Frightened, she tries to leave, but Thomas convinces her that they can defeat Rumplestiltskin. With the help of Snow White, Prince David and the Seven Dwarves, they devise a plan to trick Rumplestiltskin into signing a contract with magical ink that will trap him. They carry out the plan and Rumplestiltskin is imprisoned, but not before vowing to Cinderella that "in this world or the next", he will obtain Cinderella's baby. Season 1 In Storybrooke, she becomes Ashley Boyd, a 19-year-old maid who works at Granny's. It is revealed that Rumplestiltskin is still after her baby, so Emma Swan makes a deal with him - if he lets Ashley keep her baby, then Emma will owe him a favour. Rumplestiltskin agrees to this deal and allows Ashley to keep her baby. Ashley gives birth to her baby, a girl named Alexandra. She is later seen, apparently worn out from being a mother. Ashley, Ruby and Mary Margaret spend a night at the Rabbit Hole on Valentine's Day, until Thomas arrives and proposes to Ashley. Ashley accepts and the happy couple leave while Thomas is on his break from work. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Cinderella is seen with Grumpy outside Granny's diner, when Will walks past them. She and Grumpy warn him that there is a storm coming and that he might want to find shelter. Family *'Thomas '(husband) *'Alexandra '(daughter) Status: Alive Trivia *Cinderella is based on the main character of the same name in the fairytale bearing the same name, 'Cinderella'. *When Alexandra is born, Thomas buys her a pair of little shoes, referring to Cinderella's glass slippers. Cinderella's key for Granny's Diner also has a shoe keychain. *It can be assumed that since Rumplestiltskin can see the future, he only made the deal with Cinderella because he knew that Emma would volunteer to owe him a favour in the future. This favour was eventually fulfilled, in which Emma went with Rumplestiltskin to Manhattan to locate his son, Baelfire. Appearances *'S1, E4: '"The Price of Gold" *'S1, E12: '"Skin Deep" ------------------------------------------------------------------ *'W, E1: '"Down the Rabbit Hole" Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters